bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf
Wolf was an X-Force empowered Rahi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Wolf was once a simple Kavinika on Recla Nui when he met a Nui-Rama and Nui-Jaga that opposed him. He fought them, defeating them both, so they swore their allegiance to him. The three became like brethren from that point on. The three Rahi continued to go on as partners until their innate X-Force began to awaken, transforming them into stronger beings, with Wolf becoming a vicious, bipedal warrior. The three went on from that point, their bond much stronger. ''VX When Ilos and Gerat had defeated Jaga, Gerat departed, so Wolf attacked Ilos. He had the Toa of Brimstone pinned, but fled instead of finishing the job. He later teamed up with his brethren, Jaga and Rama, and stood against the Toa. Wolf fought against Leros but they ended up in a draw. When Yuna tried to use her Begasu, the three X-Rahi gathered and overpowered her mind and made her their warrior for a time. Wolf then fought against Leros again and spoke to him about how he couldn't kill Ilos, but could kill Leros. He also mentioned the ''Will of Nature, confusing Leros. Zera soon joined in and fought alongside Leros. The two of them were able to take Wolf down and force him and the other Rahi to withdraw. Jaga and Rama asked for help in healing their wounds, so Wolf, sympathetic to their pain, went out to find herbs for them. As he collected them, he met a small Kane-Ra, wondering if it had been abandoned by the herd for being too weak, or something of the sort. He fought and killed the other Rahi, but found two larger ones, claiming they were the deceased's companion. Wolf spoke to them in the Rahi language, trying to convince them that he didn't know, and that he was sorry. They attacked, so he fought back. He used his superior speed to kill the first one, according to what the Will of Nature wanted, but spared the second due to Nature. As it was about to attack, and he knew it was coming, it went down because of Ilos. Ilos spoke with Wolf and got an explanation on what the Will of Nature was, that it was Wolf's governing philosophy and how it worked. Ilos and Wolf came to a truce, so they left to take their own paths. Wolf was attacked from behind by a Lightning attack, so he assumed that Yuna had attacked him, and Ilos had betrayed him. Ilos tried to talk Wolf down, claiming he hadn't done it, nor was Yuna there. The two fought, with Ilos fighting against his will and Wolf fighting to cut Ilos apart, but keep him alive, as per the Will of Nature. Ilos eventually was forced onto the offensive and took Wolf down against his will. He helped Wolf by getting the rest of the herbs and left. Wolf later attacked Yuna a few days later, ambushing her. Yuna tried to fight him off, but he was too strong for her, until Leros intervened and fought back. He repelled Wolf with his Ice powers to block Wolf's Power Scream. Wolf was forced to retreat, but later attacked Yuna again, stating that Nature would allow him to kill her. She tried to repel him, but once more, could not. An X-Toa appeared and repelled Wolf, forcing his retreat. Wolf met the X-Eruo later that day, telling Monsth about his ideals of creating a Rahi utopia. Monsth set out to shatter his dreams, using his Junker, Seriun, to negate Wolf's Power Scream attacks. Wolf tried to fight off the Eruo soldiers, but their numbers and strength overwhelmed him. The fight ended when Monsth cut Wolf down. Wolf realized that his dreams of a utopia were gone as soon as the Eruo had entered the scene. Two days later, Wolf spied on Eiros and Ilos training and attacked them, hoping to defeat them to get more powerful so he could take revenge on the Eruo. He was able to defeat the two of them, but they pulled back. Wolf pursued, but after the Toa Recla formed, their spirits were renewed, so Eiros and Ilos dueled Wolf again, defeating him with ease. A few days later, the X-Rahi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahkshi and X-Skakdi as revenge for making the Rahi lose control of themselves. Wolf faced off with Toreq while his fellows took on Kes. He attempted to overpower the Sansta-Skakdi, but was unable to win. As the others fled, the X-Rahi stayed behind to fight for a bit against the Skakdi. As the Skakdi departed, Wolf managed to hit Kes in the head with a Power Scream and then fled with his brethren. A few days later, Wolf and the others were attacked by Seriun and became enraged, attacking one of the villages, casing large scale destruction, and killing many Matoran. The next night, the Rahi located the Toa and stated that it wasn't their fault for killing the villagers, and that they wanted to apologize, and ally with the Toa. After some arguments, Ilos allowed them to join. The next morning, the group moved out to search for the source of the empowering light, and encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth then revealed himself and fought Ilos, meanwhile Rama confirmed that there was a base below in the ravine. As the group moved down, Yuna returned and regrouped with them. The group moved into the facility, with Wolf trying to scout via scent, but it didn't work. As they moved through, they began to kill facility members and experiments, until they found the head of the base, Stiez. The Onu-Matoran exposed himself to Sleepers and attacked, defeating the Toa with ease. Wolf then attacked him, but was impaled and killed. Abilities & Traits Wolf, through the X-Force, had the power to speak. His sentences were somewhat broken and primal, but grew better over time, until he could speak intelligently, unlike his fellow X-Rahi. He was fast, strong and vicious, and had evolved X-Force granted Power Scream attacks. He was the leader of his trio, whom he treated as brethren. He saw them as family and would do anything for them. He saw other Rahi as those who must sometimes be brought down, but not in every case. He had a belief in the Will of Nature, a governing philosophy of his. He stated that this belief was in the governing philosophy of Nature itself, believing that it told him what to do, who to fight, who to kill, who to spare. He could not break this belief, since Nature had given him everything. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''VX'' *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Rahi Category:X-Force Category:Koji